


I remember you

by Wolielie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Romance, Best Friends, Bromance, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Partners in Crime, Partnership, Temporary Amnesia, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolielie/pseuds/Wolielie
Summary: "Hey, I- I remember you. I remember YOU! you damn Treecko!"eyes widened in surprise, Grovyle's strength didn't waver at all as he holds Dusknoir still near the dimensional's hole entrance. The mixtures of sadness, confusion, and hope become one inside him."I'm glad you did-"with a force of all power inside him, Grovyle threw himself along with Dusknoir inside the hole, ignoring his struggle and shout of despair.(Please, don't fail and be happy this time.That's my last wish)
Relationships: Juptile | Grovyle & Partner Pokemon (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Juptile | Grovyle & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Juptile | Grovyle/Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Partner Pokemon & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Partner Pokemon/Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	I remember you

_(1) 9/10/2009_

_Dear diary,_

_I don't actually understand what's the point of writing a diary, so this is my first and my last._

_Sincerely, Kenny brown._

* * *

_(2)13/10/2009_

_Dear diary,_

_Damn it. Mom had found my diary, abandoned under my bed for four days, covered in dust when she cleaned my room. I start writing again once she gave me an earful._

_Guess my first is not my last, huh?_

_"It's not a diary, it's a journal! And it can-"_

_Bla Bla Bla._

_Telling me the other cool names of diary won't make me write willingly._

_But if writing one means that mom will stop nagging, then fine._

_I'll start tomorrow._

_Sincerely, Kenny brown._

* * *

_(3) 14/10/2009_

_Dear diary,_

_I still have no idea how to write a diary. But I swear that I make an afford by stealing mom's._

_Yeah, I stole hers and read it._

_I got caught and get another earful._

_I still can feel her voice ringing inside my head._

_But compared to what I've found inside her diary, it's worth it, lol._

_Do you know that mom and dad were a childhood friend? And geez, like that was so cliche._

_Mom has been swooning after dad, when they were like, 5? God, did they know how deadly cooties is?_

_Not just that, I found out from her diary that she used to be a trainer! And a good one too!_

_Good things that I managed to copy some of her tactics battle._

_But then, I realized._

_What for?_

_I do love pokemon, but I'm not planning to become a trainer like mom nor my big brother._

_While she managed to evolve her Ralts to Gallade, I don't think that I can even win a Bidoof's trust._

_I don't even have any idea how to take care of myself. Now I have to take care of 6 pokemon?_

_I won't be lonely anymore tho._

_But_

_I'll only make them suffer, lol._

_Back to the topics._

_How to write a Diary._

_I will do some introduction like how mom did in her diary's._

_My name is Kenny brown. I'm a 7 years old boy who has no idea what to do with his life. I'll focus on surviving society until I have my own dream._

_Sincerely, Kenny brown._

* * *

_(4) 20/10/2009_

_Dear diary,_

_I'm starting to worry._

_I swear that I don't know what to do with my life. I'm not the type to fuss about something like this... but once I heard how Big sis is registering to pokemon ranger school, I just... feel like I'm getting left in the dark._

_I think... I'll become a pokemon ranger like her too._

_Since they only have one partner._

_Sure, It'll be more lonely than having 6 pokemon. But as long as I have one which will stay with me through thick and thin, then what else do I need?_

_Yep, it settled. Pokemon ranger for me._

_Sincerely, Kenny brown._

* * *

_(5) 25/10/2009_

_Dear diary,_

_No one has time for me anymore. Having no pokemon means I can't go outside since there's a big possibility to get attacked by a wild one..._

_All the kids around me only talked about pokemon..._

_Sure, I have mom's Gallade to accompany me. But I don't understand what is he talking about._

_All I hear is, "Gall, Gallade."_

_it's funny how Pokemon can understand us, but we humans can't. You know what, I'm trolling gallade tomorrow by saying, "Human, human."_

_Sincerely, Kenny brown._

* * *

_(6) 15/11/2009_

_Dear diary,_

_This day, big sis never play with me anymore. She is too busy taking care of the stuff that she needs for her pokemon ranger school._

_I guess that's what drives me to play around our backyard and learnt how to climb a tree like a wild aipom (with no supervision. I think I graced the ground with my face for at least 5 times. No worries, I got no broken bone.)_

_Sincerely, Kenny brown._

* * *

_(7) 20/12/2009_

_Dear diary,_

_It's so lonely in here._

_Big sis is moving to the school's dormitory soon. Her school is starting in February. She's always hanging out with her friends now._

_Well, I have a piece of good news tho._

_I'm starting to get pretty good at climbing trees._

_Yeah, that's all._

_Sincerely, Kenny brown._

* * *

_(8) 29/1/2010_

_Dear diary,_

_Mom found out about my new hobby. I'm so relieved to know that she didn't go against it, she only ordered Gallade to supervise me. Who would have thought that the mighty Gallade (okay, I make him sounds so arrogant and stinky. But no, he's nothing like that. He's so mature, gentle, and kind.) Also, has no idea how to climb a tree? It's funny to see his extendable blades get stuck into the tree. It's not funny when he can't pull it out..._

_My life is so boring. Sorry that I'm not a troublemaker nor a sociable human being._

_Sincerely, Kenny brown._

* * *

_(9) 12/2/2010_

_Dear diary,_

_Just me and mom now. Big sis moving out yesterday. It's a little sad when I figured that I'm used to someone walking out of my life._

_Sorry, I'm a little drained out. I don't have anything to write either. So, I'll write whenever I wanted to remember some happy events. I mean, past this day, all I ever wrote is how lonely I am. I'll sure that my future self will only get depressed when he read his diary._

_Sincerely, Kenny brown._

* * *

_(10) 23/7/2010_

_Dear diary,_

_Wow, It's been forever since I write one._

_Yesterday, sis come back from her school, since it's her holiday._

_So you see I'm having a big fight because of my stupid jealousy._

_Sis hasn't graduated yet. But she managed to have a partner already. I admit that I'm a little jealous of that. But what makes me so jealous is that she's paying attention to Munchlax more than she did to me!_

_It's been forever since we spend some times together, but all she ever did is playing with her Munchlax._

_So I lashed out, haha._

_Sure, that I'm at fault here. Saying how Munchlax is a nuisance and I hate them all. But getting slapped in the face by my mom is the main cause of me getting blinded by rage._

_In the end, I chose to run away._

_But don't worry, I'm not stupid. I brought my backpack that filled with food and other stuff with me._

_Unfortunately, I'm an idiot. I brought the wrong backpack. It's my big sister's. No wonder that it's hella heavy (there's a lot of unimportant things inside my sister's bag. Such as match, some squeaky toys, flashlight, panties, And- styler?! This one is actually important. Well, good for me I guess.) There's still some food inside tho. But not as much as I have shoved inside MY backpack._

_Then I realized, that I'm a super idiot. I ran to the forest. Did I ever mention how I never get out of my house because I have no pokemon? Yeah, let alone a forest._

_I never told you that I have no sense of direction, right? Well, now you know. It's been an hours or more (I think?) Since I have wandered around the forest blindly._

_I wanted to go back, but I refused to accept the fact that I'm wrong. So, I foolishly went deeper into the forest. I somehow didn't encounter any pokemon. And I was so ready to get eaten alive, lol (okay, that's not funny.) I DO encounter some bug pokemon but they mostly ran away from me or staring straight into my soul without getting near._

_You can't imagine how surprised I am when I heard a small cry of pokemon, followed by scarier and much more intimidating snarls._

_Without any awareness of the consequences of my action, I ran straight into the sources._

_I won't complain if someone decided to call me a super-duper idiot once they heard me, a 9 years old little boy intervene with pokemon's fight without any pokemon to protect himself. But hey! I have my sister's styler, I thank her silently for showing it off to me._

_I froze in my place when the pack of Poochyenas turned around to face me. I can only catch a glimpse colour of green behind them, but not enough to identify the small pokemon._

_The way I activated sis' stylus is so awkward. My stance is unstable that everything basically screamed, "inexperience, fake ranger wannabe!"_

_The Poochyenas looked so relieved when they saw me instead of an experienced ranger._

_But I didn't give them a chance to leer nor pounce at me for I have run into the tree, grabbing a strong twig before jumping behind them and formed a loop. It doesn't sound as hard as my sister rambling about, I form my first loop at the other 2 Poochyenas. While the other 3 managed to avoid it._

_With them getting out of the way, I can take a good look at the green pokemon. Turns out, it's a Treecko. A beaten up, wounded, dirty Treecko._

_The Treecko ignored me and try to pounce at the Poochyenas again. I didn't know that I should admire that determination or slap the pokemon across its face for stupidity. I understand that they are very territorial._

_So, he either too angry or he just trying to protect a damn tree because it got pissed by the Poochyenas (there's a wet spot near the tree behind us.)_

_Since the Treecko didn't know how to calm down, I form a loop at him. Ordering him to stay out of the way. He ignored my order to stay away, seems furious to get viewed as weak._

_I swear that he's one of the most stubborn (or determined, you name it) Treecko I have ever see._

_Fine then. So, I asked him to distract or slow the Poochyenas down._

_Not only me, but the Treecko also gave the Poochyenas a heart attack when he threw his whole body to one of them. Well, It DID distract them, eh whatever._

_Without wasting any time, I activated sis' capture styler and form a loop on all of them (including the Treecko, again.)_

_This time, I'm the one who gave someone earful, lol._

_The Poochyenas seems to agree with my statement ("earful is scarier than anything" statement) since they ran away, unable to listen to my blabbering anymore. Leaving the small, little Treecko kneeled in front of me like a pouty child who got scolded for something he didn't do._

_His stomach growled so loud that I swear I saw a bunch of Starly flew away in surprise. If I didn't know better, I would have assumed that he's too hungry to move. But his pride is bigger than a Wailmer, so there's no such a thing as running away for this Treecko._

_Snickering at his embarrassed blush that starting to form along with his attempt to shut me up with his glare, I told him to wait right there. I threw him a plastic of all kind of berries that I can't name once I found it from my sister' bag._

_"What? Does my face seems like an Oran berry to you?"_

_That sentence immediately snapped him out of anything that he was thinking off. I assured him with a nod that those berries are now his (I'll deal with sis' wrath later.) I pulled out sis' ham sandwich without averting my eyes from the stunned Treecko._

_I swear that he's in slow motion because of how slow he bit the berry. Once he savoured the first bite with such a delightful face, in a blink of eyes, the berry in his hand was gone before I can unwrap my sandwich._

_It's so chilly in the forest, the sky is dark as they can be, and I was too worried about what would happen to me if I didn't go home as soon as possible._

_Losing my appetite immediately, I packed everything back (excluding the styler) and start walking off, but not without saying a short goodbye to the Treecko._

_Just when I'm about to take my fifth step to the left, I stumbled forward due to the impact of my head colliding with a berry. And there's only one pokemon in this area that have a ton of berries._

_I turned around to give my annoyed glare to the Treecko. He shook his head in disapproval before pointing at the opposite direction._

_"You... know my destination...?"_

_I never told him that I'm lost and trying to get back home or anything. So, I'm a doubting him a little since the direction he shows me is probably not the way to my house, but a way to another town._

_He nods confidently with his flat face._

_Still, I doubt him._

_The Treecko rolled his eyes and let out a long, annoyed huff. Lemme translate it, "this human is lost inside my territory, how could he doubt me?"_

_Pretty much like that._

_I know zero things about forest, while the Treecko is like, basically spend the rest of his life in here, so I follow him like a lost kid I am._

_This is not my day, after all, cause my presumption is right! Instead of my home, the Treecko brought me to a foreign town that I have never see in my entire life. Sensing no possibilities of getting attack by any wild pokemon anymore, I put back my sis' styler._

_I stared at him, silently saying '...I was right after all' and he returned my gaze by parroting his name._

_Treecko: "Tree, Treecko."_

_I translate it as, "be grateful. You know that I can leave you to die in the forest, right?"_

_The damn Treecko took my silence as defeat for he gave me his smug smirk and folded his tiny hand in front of his chest. Annoyed by it, I nudged him away from me with my toes._

_Mark my words, I nudged him lightly._

_But how can I know that there's a tiny rock that will trip him? And how can I know that he will roll over 3 times then slam his face to a tree?_

_Before we know it, we started fighting. He zoomed over me before latched himself onto my face._

_I'm trying to pull him off of me as he beat my face repeatedly with a four-leaf clover that appeared out of the thin air (Ironic that I've been so unlucky this day). screaming, "TREE, TREEEECKO, TREEEEE-" at the top of his lungs. (Translation, "YOU! YOU DARE?!"), I don't blame him for getting triggered tho._

_My screaming voice was muffled, my words were incoherent._

_Thanks to our fighting, the nearby villager got woken up and found us fighting childishly._

_I wanted to say, 'God bless me.'_

_But, 'Treecko bless me' is much more accurate._

_After that, we found out that we are in Vientown._

_While my house is in Chicole village._

_The local rangers are so kind, they escorted me home (the Treecko have made my hoodie as his temporary bed.)_

_I was surprised when they asked me if the Treecko is my pokemon._

_I said, "no. He's not. He helped me from getting lost deeper into the forest."_

_I know that the Treecko listened to our conversation, but he gave no reaction._

_"What a kind Treecko he is."_

_"Yeah. A smart one too. But unfortunately, not a good pokemon partner. He's boring, rough, and short-tempered. "_

_That earned myself a reaction. He had slapped the back of my head 1 time (with his signature poker face) before dropping to my hoodie again as if he has done nothing wrong._

_"He just pities me anyway, once I'm home, I bet he'll return to the forest and continue his life as the tree guardian."_

_Rubbing the spot that the Treecko slap, my annoyance decreased when I heard the kind ranger beside me laughed at our interaction._

_"I kind of disagree."_

_I looked at the kind ranger, silently asking him what kind of statement that he disagree? The one that Treecko's not a good partner or the one where I said that Treecko'll return to the forest once I'm safe and sound. but he only smiled at me and walk ahead._

_"Treecko." Said the Treecko._

_I turned to look at the Treecko who was getting too comfortable in my hoodie. He ignored me too._

_What's up with people ignoring me, geez._

_Whatever. I didn't think much about what Treecko said nor the ranger said once I'm home._

_After earning myself another earful from both mom and sis, I went to straight to my room. I folded my hoodie carefully without waking the sleeping Treecko, putting both of them on my study table. I wrote this diary after I had open my window slightly, giving Treecko a small escape when he was about to return to his habitat the next morning._

_What an eventful day._

_I'm tired._

_My handwriting is getting unreadable._

_Bye_

_Sincerely, Kenny brown._

* * *

_(11)24/7/2010_

_Dear diary,_

_I should've known what does the kind ranger mean by "I disagree."_

_I should have also know what does "Treecko" that the Treecko followed after the kind ranger, mean "that's right."_

_The Treecko didn't disappear._

_He didn't return to his habitat._

_Today, I was awoken by mom's delighted laugh. Curiously, I walked down the stair and found her getting entertained by the very same Treecko from yesterday._

_I didn't realize that I gritted my teeth and clenched both of my arms in jealousy until Treecko turned around to look at me._

_I swear to Arceus_

_THAT TREECKO SMIRKED AT ME, IT INSULTED ME._

_Either it 'sucker', 'mommy boy', or simply 'heh.'_

_I have seen the horrible side effect of angering my mom with any kind of stupid behaviour. So, I hold myself._

_My mom greeted me cheerfully, chirping at how happy she is when his son has found a reliable and mature pokemon._

_My denial was unheard, my voice volume lost to The Treecko's happy yip, causing my mom to listen the Treecko instead._

_Dang it, I feel so silly for getting jealous over a pokemon over and over again. But please understand, I was so used to everyone paying attention and loving me, once it's gone, I just simply wanted it back._

_I refused to make a fool out of myself again, so today, I just simply avoided the Treecko by staying in my room all day. I only get out for food._

_Sincerely, Kenny brown._

* * *

_(12) 25/7/2010_

_Dear diary,_

_That fucking Treecko wake me up with one hell of a way. I swear that I've locked every access to enter my room-_

_but yet-_

_The Treecko managed to get in. He climbed my bookshelf before throwing himself to my face. What in the fucking fuck is wrong with him throwing his body to someone? I'll better off without knowing actually._

_Not just that_

_He beat me in tree climbing. But it makes senses okay? He's a Treecko for Arceus sake, of course, he was better at climbing than me._

_But his victorious evil grin_

_I swear that one day I'll erase every single evil smile that he has._

_Sincerely, Kenny brown._

* * *

_(13) 26/7/2010_

_Dear diary,_

_He still woke me up by throwing himself to my face._

_I'll lock every single entrance that he can find._

_Just go home already, god damn it._

_I think he enjoys making me suffer. His little smirk never off of his face as he followed me everywhere, even when I'm going to the toilet._

_I hate him._

_A little good news (I guess?) My sister start spending some time with me again! Also, she's not mad or anything when I told her that I used her styler._

_And... I apologize to Munchlax, so, I guess everything is okay now. (The Treecko looked amused at my struggle to apologize. It's just hard for me, okay? I'm not used to apologizing!)_

_Sincerely, Kenny brown_

* * *

_(14) 27/7/2010_

_Dear diary,_

_I fucking hate Treecko._

_Sincerely, Kenny brown._

* * *

_(15) 1/8/2010_

_Dear diary,_

_Have I mentioned that I hate this Treecko? Okay, multiple times._

_I hate this Treecko._

_But_

_Maybe, he's not that bad. I mean, he helped me escape the forest after all._

_Why did I change my mind after all those hating declarations?_

_Well you see, today, my sister is returning to the school's dormitory. So I'll be alone with mom again, sure I've been bitchin' about how lonely I am even though that mom, Munchlax, and Gallade is here._

_It's just, someone who was close to your age get you more than adults will ever do. Not to mention that I have zero friends._

_Besides, I can't force my mom to play tag wars, right? What will people think about my mom? (Other than a loving mother.) And I explained about Gallade already. Munchlax? he's a great one to accompany my mom since he loves food more than anything._

_So, yeah. I pathetically watched my sister walked away. Even tho she's gone, I was still standing at my place like a loyal Rockruff I am._

_And_

_I feel something hit the back of my head._

_A berry._

_I immediately know who is the culprit._

_Treecko._

_Turning around to glare at him. A single red thick mark appeared at my head, showing how close I was to chase him off._

_"What? I'm busy."_

_Treecko snorted mockingly._

_(Translation: "Yeah, sure. You are so busy watching your sister silhouette.")_

_"Go away." Ignoring him, I grumpily walked off to the living room._

_'Times to go back to the times where I'll wait for someone to come home.' I thought since I'm just an 8 y.o, mom still asking for Gallade's help to babysit me (and Treecko. Mom bring Munchlax with her.)_

_I get hit again, with a berry, harder this time._

_But I have mastered the art of ignoring people, so he failed to get my attention. I smiled triumphantly when he let out another sigh, following me quietly, even when I slumped at the couch as if I was boneless._

_My mom left Gallade with us when it's the time for her to go shopping and gossip with the neighbour lady. Usually, I will go with her, but this time I wanted to drown in sorrow, I will jump back to reality tomorrow._

_Gallade has picked up a new hobby, knitting. It's funny when the cool Gallade that everyone portrayed as a prince in the fairy tale, is in love with knitting instead of a beautiful. Elegant Gardevoir._

_Treecko seems to have the same idea as me as he snickered along._

_Our snicker gets louder when Gallade gave us his pointed "mama is watching you" eyes._

_Other than snickering, we do nothing more to angered him further (Getting sliced into two doesn't sound so fun.)_

_While I was distracted, the damn Treecko use that as an opportunity to snatch the remote tv and change the channel._

_It's not like I'm watching it, tho. So who cares (still left some bitter taste in my mouth tho.)_

_My mind started to wander to my sister's well being,_

_And again, the damn Treecko tried to get my attention by tugging my shirt._

_"What?"_

_Treecko pointed at the TV, showing a cartoon show about a boy and his Pikachu._

_I raised a brow in confusion, asking him what's the big idea without vocalizing it._

_"Treecko." He just pointed at it again before returning his gaze to the tv, watching the show intensely._

_I ignored him and continued to suffer in sadness._

**_*poke_ **

_"Tree."_

**_*poke_ **

_"Treecko."_

_"God damn it Treecko, you know that I can't understand you right? What do you want?"_

_Then he ignored me. What is wrong with this guy? I averted my gaze from the cartoon to Treecko. He was looking at the show with mild interest. What a child. Well, he is a child (I judge him from his evolution, mind you.)_

_Did... did he try to distract me from whatever I was thinking?_

_"Ashton and his Pikachu? I know this cartoon, I have the complete comic collection." At that, he turned his head real fast and parrot his name, (translation: "really?!")_

_"Yeah. I can show you if you stop bothering me."_

_And we got ourself a deal. I brought him to my room and show him my bookshelf. But unfortunately, the Treecko didn't know how to read. Aaaand- he continued bugging me, asking me to read it for him._

_What is he? A child? Okay, I know that answer already._

_I read 20 chapters to him with him sitting in my lap since he won't stop Treecko- Treecko-ing, 20 CHAPTER. My mouth was as dry as a dessert, but he gave me no mercy and keep poking me with the next chapter._

_I am so teaching him how to read tomorrow._

_Sincerely, Kenny brown._

* * *

_(16) 2/8/2010_

_Dear diary,_

_This Treecko is damn smart, he can understand a few words now. Like, eat, drink, and sleep._

_Well, I didn't intend to teach him how to speak, only how to read. He keeps on bothering me with the comic book. Sometimes, I thought this is a bad choice since he still bothering me, he even went that far by pulling my sleeves to help him to re-reading from chapter 1._

_But what's so funny about today is- he trotted to me, sitting beside me on the couch before pointing at the picture of Ashton protecting his Pikachu then at me._

_"...? Well, if I think about it, I do protect you."_

_But he shook his head, "Treecko."_

_I was so tempted to throw him off the window when Treecko pointed at the Pikachu then at me before pointing at Ashton then at him._

_We ended up in a fight before mama Gallade come and break us apart._

_But just this time I can agree that._

_That day, in the forest, we protected and help each other._

_Looking back, It was funny how I regret my decision for not kicking the Treecko out sooner._

_But, now I think it's not that bad with him around._

_Sincerely, Kenny brown._

* * *

_(17) 4/8/2020_

_I changed my mind. HE.IS.THE.WORST._

_Because of him, my guard was up 24/7. At first, he only stared (intensely) at my form, who was writing this diary. And before I know it, he tried to steal it, AND read it!_

_like damn, doesn't pokemon know what does privacy mean?_

_One day, I caught him trying to drag my diary book away from my room._

_Nowhere is safe in this house. Even under my bad._

_Darn it, I can hear his footsteps and constantly 'Treecko, Treecko' while knocking on my door._

_I have no choice but to stop writting for today._

_sincerely, Kenny Brown._

* * *

"Hey."

Grovyle snapped his former partner's diary book in an instant. Without moving a muscle, he sat still on the rock near the sharpedo buff. "You no sleep?"

Like darn it, Grovyle congratulate himself for being able to hold his snort of amusement inside. Even though that his former partner is now a short Chimchar, He still refused to use proper English and grammar. "Soon." Grovyle gave him a short, reassuring answer. He turned his head just a little before looking at the short Chimchar behind him from the side of his eyes, "How about you? aren't you supposed to be asleep as well?"

"Nah, the damn Rio can't sleep still on his own hay bed. He kicked me in the eye and shin until I can no longer feel any tiredness. like did he accidentally eat a worm instead of gummy? not to mention that he's a fighting type, that makes everything much worse-" and the fire-butt Chimchar named Kenny, won't stop rambling. 

Is this some kind of trial or something? This time, Grovyle can't help but rose his clenched fist to cover the laugh that accidentally slipped through, that he quickly changed into a small cough.

Grovyle may be tickled by amusement, but aside from that, deep inside he can also taste a bitter feeling of loss and sadness. _"The damn Treecko,"_ Kenny used to call him that too.

"Ah! sorry-" As if he just realized that he was rambling. Kenny the Chimchar snapped his head to Grovyle while rubbing the back of his head nervously. 

Grovyle only gave a small smile, he didn't mind at all. Kenny, the human used to ramble comfortably at him too. showing the sign that Kenny trusted him 100% and know that he would never judge him. 

"Nah, I don't mind."

"-still tho. Bitchin' at you is not a good first impression."

"Well, you used to view me as a rotten time-gear thief."

"-ah, you are right!"

hey, can't you at least deny that just a little bit? 

still putting on a small smile that Grovyle can't help, he shook his head softly at Kenny's tact. 

"-I can't help it you know, it's just that I felt seriously at ease near you! -oh, what're you reading?" 

Another habit that Grovyle missed a lot. Kenny is lazy, but his mind works too fast that his own mouth can't help but keep up so he can blabber everything that flashed through his mind. 

"this?" Raising his former's red, vintage diary. Grovyle was chill until he realized, will Kenny- will he remember everything if he read his own written diary? will he remember about **them**? there's a possibility, right?

He was having an inner turmoil until he decided to take the risk. Looking at the negative side, IF Kenny did remember, he will get embarrassed and give Grovyle an earful for invading his privacy. 

-and again, Grovyle didn't mind.

Beside, this is his in the first place. So, it was the right things to do

"You- do you want to see?"

"Oh- is it your diary?" Kenny the Chimchar grinned teasingly from ear to ears, as if he was saying _(The cool, composed Grovyle wrote a diary? fascinating.)_

 _(It's actually yours, lol)_ Grovyle though.

"Eh, if you allowed me to then-"

But before Grovyle can hand it to Kenny, another voice appeared. They snapped their head real fast, worried if it was a villager. But it turned out to be Rio the Riolu, who was yawning.

"Fuwaah, I thought you two deicided to steal the time-gear without me." Rio, who was still half asleep, drawled.

"Wow, thank you for having so much faith in your partner, Rio."

"But it's true, you never think before you act."

"You damn Riolu."

"He has a point," everyone turned their head to Grovyle, who decided to vocalize his opinion once he put away Kenny's diary.

"Wha-?!" 

"Was Kenny always like this too??" Rio cut Kenny off, with that big smile, happy that someone was taking his side.

"Yeah, but I figured that it becomes worse."

Grovyle smirked amusedly at Kenny's betrayed look that was pointed at him. Kenny turned his head from Grovyle to Rio who was laughing gleefully, "Don't be so happy about it you damn Riolu! you both are ganging up on me! this is bullying! bullying is a no-no!"

Finally, Grovyle gave in and chuckled out loud. 

"urgh- you two are horrible, you damn Grovyle."

Call him insane or whatever you like, but to be insulted like that made Grovyle feel so- relieved? safe?

"I'm going back to have my beauty sleep, you two can laugh behind my back." Kenny the Chimchar pouted before walking off like an angry child, not without murmuring, "Bunch of meanies- damn you two."

once he's out of sight, silent hang in the air.

"Aren't you going to go back too?" Grovyle curiously asked Rio, knowing that the Riolu used to hate him down to the core.

"I can't sleep anymore..." 

Grovyle only hummed in understanding. No one makes an effort to keep the conversation any longer and the awkward silence is back. 

as the dark sky was slowly replaced by a yellow-orangish colour, Grovyle stared at the rising sun, so mesmerized to noticed that Rio was walking closer to him and take a look at his face. 

"It's so beautiful, right?"

"hm," Grovyle nod, "breathtaking."

So bad that Kenny has to miss this moment. 

"Grovyle," Rio was staring straight at the rising sun, a little conflicted to ask something to him, but he fired anyway, "can I ask you something?"

"hm."

"Do you- do you miss Kenny sometimes?"

Yes. Grovyle wanted to answer like that immediately. not to mention that it increased drastically when he heard from dusknoir, that Kenny had lost his memories. And the possibilities that he will never get it back is high, simply just-

excruciating.

but-

"It doesn't matter," that's what he said, "-It's all in the past now."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. I'm making this fanfic because I think Grovyle deserves more lol.  
> And sorry for any grammatical mistakes and typos, English is not my mother tongue.  
> But It's okay! I'm doing my best. 
> 
> I know that Palkia said that it's impossible to regain lost memories, but let me use the cliche of "the power of friendship"  
> that there's nothing impossible.
> 
> Maybe I'll make the full stories if a lot of peoples want me to!


End file.
